Orcs of the Broken Plains
Leaders '''Khan Krugg Ulc''' Rules all in the broken plains''' '''with an ironfist from his fortress '''Banner: On a beige field is a clenched mail fist(conquest) and a tower (his fortress and base of power) both black''' '''Ghash Zzurkan''' personal advisor and caster for the Ulc tribe, worships fire it self. '''Banner: '''R/O/Y flame on black background '''Ur(Yeur) the Horribly Mean''' Oldest daughter of Krugg, the 3rd sibling and 3rd in command. Likes electrical spells. Does not belive in advertising her self with a banner. '''Zeegra The Warrior Princess''' Daughter of Krugg, Uses kopesh for tripping. '''Ugg the Mean''' Zeegra’s older brother (war hammer, shield fighter, scale) '''Banner: '''Bloody war hammer and the tower '''Urgg the Really Mean''' her oldest brother and Krugg’s 1st born(dual Morningstars, breast plate) '''Banner: '''Bloody Morningstars cross over a skull '''Chief Zocrab''' Leader of all forces invading Thelgrim. SE of Ulc near desert '''Banner:''' '''Khazzrek''' welds a small orc double blade. He is an Iconic Hero to all goblins. Lieutenant to Zocrab, always with him in the field. '''Weerel''' likes necro & Ice spells (Wizard with 6th lvl spells). Has deep rivalry with Ghash Zzurkan and so was sent to Thelgrim with Zocrab. Has a crystal skull '''Banner: '''a white w/blue pearlescent crystal skull on black background. '''Gorzac Goblinflinger''' Orcish ½ giant that likes to fling goblin slaves. (Large sized sword, dagger, & spiked banded mail). Acts a siege weapon Captain in Thelgrim. '''Kylus, Master of the tribes''' Orc underKhan and general of the main invasion force into the human lands where their true focus is. 2nd only to Khan Krugg. Order of the Shogunate Samurai, Mammoth Rider, & Tier 1 Mythic Champion (Katana, Wakizashi & spiked half plate). '''Banner:''' Mercs or Independent Commands '''Zhoka the Mad''' Orcish leader of Zhoka’s band (Bastard sword 1hd, breast plate, magic golden snake bracers.) Mercs know for brutal raids. Band has a mutant chimera and a minotaur merc. Thought to be operating in human lands. '''Banner:''' ''' ''' '''Zobak the Despised ''' battle axe, large sheild, chain shirt. Mate to Zhoka '''Zharta Khun''' Hobgoblin monk specializing in dirty fighting, trips, & throws. With Turzaks army '''Turzak the Blinding''' (Orc cleric of Darkness domain) Staff. Sent down river by Khan Krug to delay Timorran’s forces '''Banner: ''' '''Raven ''' Orcs have always heard the tales of the Raven, the child who would usher in a new era of victory and conquest. He has made him self known. All the tribes he has come in contact with, as he moves south to join the main invasion force, have fanatically devoted them selves to him. He has not met Khan Krugg or Kylus yet. He has the wisdom and casting power of Elders long past and yet to come. Rumored to be guarded by a mysterious force. '''Banner: '''On a field of tan is a giant black raven, the symbols of all the Orc gods encircles it. Orc Units and Allies Grugs are the basic grunt foot soldiers (Orcs) Shield Grogs Hobgoblin defenders w/ axe and tower sheilds. Usually protecting archers Urkan Bowmen the Urkan tribe use mighty bows Marauders Goblin swarm skirmishers (Poisoner rogues w/daggers, swarm) Ogres ferocious shock troops from the Desert Trolls elite strike force shock troops Ulc Beserkers battle axe welders foaming at the muzzle. Beastriders large as an ox with rams horns, vicious teeth, & tail w/a ridge of spikes. Riders carry lances, long swords and breastplate. Elite and Cpt Beastriders ride dire boars, carry metal lances, half-plate Darkwood Ogre Mercenaries from the forests of Thelgrim. They prefer to dual weld a normal sized great axe and a large morningstar. Goblin crossbow crossbow skirmishers(Rangers). Often with Marauders Orc Assassins they sneak behind the lines to get officers or used in night raids (poisoned kris blades, Assassin levels). Zorcrab’s Warmongers Orcs. Zorcrab’s elite guard (2-hd warmaces d10 & spiked breast plates) Zorcrab’s Gurbangers (hobgoblins/Orcs)old veterans who went to the desert to die but didn’t. Zorcrab tribe lives near the desert where he recruits them. (DR 2, Scale, & weapon of choice) Garnahk Flailers Bugbear elites from the Garnahk tribe (Heavy Flail, studded leather). They can rage(+2) if they are with in 30' of a true beserker. Goblin Irregulars incase a commander needs sacrificial troops. All are boot camp failures. (All of their gear is poor and will break on a 1 or if crited.) Ulcan Skulkers Goblins (short swords & Leather armor) specialize in Ambushes, Swarm fighter class w/ teamwork feats Hobgoblin Raiders (Battle axe/Bastard sword as 2hd)uses Shatter Defenses feat to make foes flat-footed Goblin Torch-Throwers (Charging Hurlers w/torches, goblin burn feat) small fast goblins Lowland Ravanger Bugbear troops (Gr.ax 2nd or L.sword and small shield, Hide armor) extra muscle to go with the Hobgoblin raiders Obarak Tribesmen Orcs who’s shamans imbue their warriors tattoes with anti-spell ability. (Improved Evasion, Immune to lvl 1 spells, flail & large shield) Urtog Warrior Large sized Bugbears (Bone greatclubs) Trained Manticores Mutant Chimera offspring of chimera & an Orthrus. Lion head and body, goat head and a constrictor snake for a tail. Both heads can breath fire but not at the same time both are on the same cool down. Minotaur mercianaries '''The Endless Hordes massing North of Nonddharya River''' Half Orcs found as sergeants & officers Frenzied Mesak Orc (2hd fighter kit) takes fleet feat twice(Bardiche, Chain shirt) often mistaken for beserkers. Replacing Grugs for this force. Goblin Warrior Elite Berserker goblins (Scythe & hide armor) Brutalizer Squad Orcs who are whirlwind beserkers. (Always using a pair of Tribladed Katars w/chain shirt) Gohbog Gnashers Orc beserkers with greater rage(+6)(Leather & bastard sword) Ja’tak hurler Orc chakram throwers(fighter w/rapid shot) they are recognizable by their purple tattoes and the yellow clay mud they have streaked in their hair. Zarek’s Guard Orc guards for Chief Zarek(Breast plate, Scythe & s sword) Ulcan Deathseeker Orc elites. w/ Lightning stance,lunge, hammer the gap & Duel Master feats (Chain & dueling sword) Nakot Hobgoblin dual welding FIghtet/Rogues (short swords). '''All the following are normally only found in the Ravens growing camp'''. '''Most wear amber either on the guantlet or necklace(A Raven’s eye). This is a symbol of their allegence and dedication to Raven.''' Raven’s Guard All male Orc invulnerable ragers(Hide armor & natural weapons w/rend, whirlwind, Deathless Master & fast healer). These are Raven’s honor guard and they will defend him at all cost.(Tier 1 mythic Champions) Raven’s Claw All female orc Invulnerable ragers (Breast plate and L swords,Deathless Zealot, In Harm’s Way, & Stand Still). (Tier 1 mythic Guardian) Raven Fanatic Like goblin elites above except they are 2-hd specialist fighers instead of Beserkers, deathless initiate)(Tier 1 mythic Champion) Lowlands Devastator Orc Half Giant (Brawler Fighter)(claws w/ rend, Boar style, ferocity & shred) Obarak Loner Orc 2 weapon warior(spiked half plate, orc double blade, whirlwind) Ulcan Bloodblade Female orc elites (Lightning stance, improved crit, Bloody Assault & spring attack(Leather, Scimitar) Goblin Princess Any of a small group of Clan chief’s daughters who ran way to follow Raven. Skirmisher Ranger w/mounted path (Long Sword, Studded Leather). Seen leading squads. Thick-Skinned Mesak Warrior’s Bugbears w/Iron hide (Chain & Khopesh) Gohbog Rippers Hobgoblin warriors (spiked Leather, L. Sword, & small shield, improved crit) most common warrior in the camp. Notable Battles